The Arrow's crucible
by Stand with Ward and Queen
Summary: After Oliver is trapped within his own mind by Damien Darhk, Team Arrow, with help from Constantine, go into Oliver's mind to help him. They get more than they bargained for as they bear witness to Oliver's trials, both before and after his time away.
1. Start

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

 **I know the last thing I need is to be starting another story but I have had the idea in my head for a couple weeks and finally just decided to write it down. The timeline for this is somewhere after the mid-season premiere of season four, so anywhere from there to before Thea starts having the pit related health problems.**

Arrow Lair

night

How did the day turn out like this? That was what Team Arrow was wondering as they looked at Oliver's unmoving form on the med-table, his eyes staring without seeing. It had all started out so simple: The team was stopping a bank robbery when Darhk and his Ghosts showed up. Darhk had hit Oliver with some wave of magic during the fight and Oliver had been like this ever since. They had checked him over at the lair only to scratch their heads. Medically speaking, there was nothing wrong with Oliver but he appeared to be catatonic. Out of options, they had called the person they thought could help him.

"I believe I know what the problem is." Constantine announced after checking Oliver over.

"What is wrong with my brother?" Thea demanded.

"Darhk, he didn't attack Oliver's body, he attacked his mind. To put it in a way that you can understand, Oliver is trapped within his own mind." Constantine explained and Team Arrow exchanged startled glances.

"Ca-can you help him?" Felicity asked hesitantly.

"Yes, but I need your help." Constantine said grimly.

A little later, Oliver was laid on the same platform they had put Sara on as Team Arrow and Constantine stood around him. Constantine was lighting some candles when Laurel spoke up.

"So, explain this to me again." Laurel asked.

"Essentially, Oliver is lost and needs to be found. You three," Constantine pointed to Laurel, Diggle, and Thea, "will need to go inside his mind and find him, bring him home."

"And why the three of them?" Felicity asked, a little angry she wasn't selected seeing as it was her boyfriend they were talking about.

"A couple different reasons: One, the way this was done to Oliver, there will be things trying to stop them. They will be strong and considering your, um, condition," Constantine awkwardly gestured towards her wheelchair, "I thought it would be best to send the members of your team with combat training in. Also, they need to be someone able to pull him back and the three of them are the ones with the closest connection to Oliver. It can't just be someone that has any relationship with him, they also have to able to pull Oliver back from the brink. You'll likely see some of his memories to, so there's that. Also, I need someone here to anchor them, to tether them to this realm, you're the only one left."

"Are we done? Can we get on with this?" Diggle asked impatiently.

"Yes, you three, join hands and we'll start." Constantine ordered.

Diggle, Laurel, and Thea all joined hands in a circle and Constantine began speaking in a language they didn't understand. The candle fire suddenly erupted into three feet flames and the lights flickered while rapid winds blew around them. Suddenly, the three dropped hands and realized Constantine, Felicity, and the lair were all gone. instead, they were in an area that was familiar to Thea and Diggle.

"What is this place?" Laurel asked as she looked around.

"Lian Yu," Thea said and Laurel and Diggle turned to her, "I recognize this area, Ollie and I camped here when we came here together."

Hearing footsteps, the trio turned to see three men walk over. One of them was familiar to them.

"Ollie." Thea breathed.

 **So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	2. Darkness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

 **By the way, if anyone wants to see any specific memories, I am open to suggestions.**

"Ollie!" Thea tried to rush to her brother but Laurel pulled her back.

"I don't think it's him Thea." Laurel told her.

"Constantine said we'd be seeing some of Oliver's memories, this must be one." Diggle agreed as one of Oliver's companion's spoke up.

"You're a good man. I can see it. Well, beneath the privileged upbringing and wealthy veneer. I saw it when my man tortured you," Thea hissed angrily, Laurel bristled, and Diggle clenched his fists, "and you wouldn't give up your friend. Not even a friend, someone you just met."

"Shut up." Oliver snapped.

"What do you know about him? Nothing I suspect. Do you even know what this island really is?" The man asked before continuing without waiting, "It's a prison. I mean this literally. Until eight years ago, the Chinese military operated this island as a penitentiary for criminals too dangerous to be incarcerated on the mainland. When the military shut the program down, my men and I came in and disposed of all the inmates. Save two. Your friend is one of them."

"This guy is so full of crap." Diggle said as the man rattled on.

"You don't believe him?" Thea asked.

"I've seen men like him, manipulative and twisting the truth to their own needs." Diggle said as Laurel nodded.

"I've prosecuted men that claim to be innocent and they all have the same look in their eyes as this guy." Laurel said.

"Call your people," Oliver's second companion-a middle-aged, Asian man with strigy, greying black hair sporting a very familiar hood-ordered as he held a radio out to the other man, "Tell them to bring the plane."

"There's no need, my men will be here shortly," The other men announced to everyone's shock, "did you not find it convenient you captured me so easily?"

Next to the others, a man with a familiar looking mask walked up followed by multiple men in black masks that covered everything but their eyes. The Asian man barked at Oliver and he turned and ran. Thea ran after her brother as Diggle and Laurel followed after her. As they ran through the trees, the scene suddenly changed.

The three of them were in a factory. Before they could wonder what they were doing here, A man with a rifle ran in, Oliver following close behind. Oliver got to higher ground and the man turned and fired at him but Oliver easily evaded the bullets. Oliver jumped and grabbed a hanging chain before using it like a rope and swung around, jumping at the man. Knocking the gun out of the man's hand, Oliver got behind him and put him in a neck lock as the man cried out in pain.

"You killed that man." Oliver said coldly.

"You don't have to do this." The man pleaded.

"Yes I do...no one can know my secret." Oliver said dispassionately before twisting.

There was a loud crack and the man stopped struggling. As Oliver dropped the dead man, the three looked at him in horror. While Diggle was only slightly affected, the same could not be said for Laurel and Thea. While Thea had known that her brother had started off as a killer, seeing it was another thing entirely. And while Laurel had seen some of the things Oliver had been capable of as The Hood, she had never seen him so callous before. It was unnerving, to say the least.

"This must have been around the time he first returned home." Diggle mentioned and Laurel nodded.

"Yeah, this must have been when Tommy and Ollie got abducted." Laurel said as she chided herself for not putting together what had really happened.

"Well, it doesn't look he's here," Diggle said after looking around and only spotting the memory of Oliver, "let's go."

they walked out of the factory and found themselves in a tent. Oliver was hanging above the ground by his hands, which were bound by rope. Judging by the look of him, it was his first year on the island, Laurel noted. The man from earlier was there, holding a picture of the Asian man,, though he looked more groomed in the picture.

"Where can I find the man in this picture?" He demanded.

"I don't know!" Oliver said obviously lying and the man flashed a cool smile.

The masked man from earlier walked up, a sword in his hand. He stabbed Oliver in the side with it and Oliver screamed in agony. Thea put a hand to her face, sickened at seeing what her brother had gone through. Laurel had unshed tears in her eyes as they witnessed Oliver's torment, even Diggle found it hard to watch his brother's suffering. After a while, Thea couldn't take it anymore. She turned and ran out of the tent.

"Thea!" Laurel called out as she and Diggle followed her out of the tent.

As they exited the tent again, the scene changed. They were in a warehouse. Oliver was hanging from the chains, his shirt gone. Malcolm stood before him, circling him like a shark.

"Do you honestly believe you are honoring Tommy's mother by destroying the Glades.?" Oliver demanded.

"As surely as you believe you are honoring your father by wearing that hood. Not a day goes by that I don't miss your father." Malcolm said sounding genuinely sad.

"You'll see him soon." Oliver promised.

"You can't beat me Oliver," Malcolm said as he walked closer to Oliver, "Yes, you're younger, faster, but you always seem to come up short against me. You know why? Because you don't know, in your heart, what you're fighting for, what you're willing to sacrifice. And I do."

"You found one thing you weren't willing to sacrifice." Thea said softly as she thought of Tommy.

"No one can stop what's about to come," Malcolm said as he turned around and began to walk away, "not even the vigilante."

Overcome by a sense of rage, Laurel sprinted after Malcolm. Thea and Diggle ran after her as she ran up the steps. As they reached the top of the steps, the scene changed.

Oliver was in a shop, a bloodied hammer in his hand. Blood was all over as he threw it down. The trio looked at where he was looking and were all sickened at the sight of a man who had obviously been severally tortured. Even Diggle, who had been to war and seen men tortured, felt like he was gonna vomit. Hearing footsteps, the three looked up as Tatsu and Maseo entered the shop. They caught sight of the man and stopped, stunned.

"Oliver...what have you done?" Tatsu asked shocked and horrified.

"He failed this city and I'm giving him the justice he deserves." Oliver said darkly.

"This is the man who did it," Diggle breathed and his companions looked over at him, "this is the man who unleashed the Alpha-Omega virus on China that killed Tatsu and Maseo's son."

A gun shot cut them off. The y looked over to see Maseo drop a gun that had been aimed at the man before he walked out and Tatsu followed after him. Oliver stood up, looking down at his bloodied hands like he didn't know who he was anymore.

"I never...I never thought Ollie was capable of something like that." Thea said disturbed.

"You've never been to war Thea," Diggle said and the two looked over at him, "you don't know what it does to you, how it scraps off little pieces of your soul until you become someone you don't even recognize anymore."

"But Ollie never went to war?" Thea said confused but Diggle shook his head.

"There was a time I thought that to but yes he did. Those five years away, it may not have been war against a country or a government but it was war. And Oliver came out the other side changed." Diggle explained grimly.

 **So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review, feedback is greaty appreciated.**


	3. Brotherhood

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

As the three of them walked out of the shop after Oliver, the scene changed again. They were back on Lian Yu but it was night. Oliver sat around a campfire, holding a small picture. As they walked over to him, Laurel risked a glance at the picture and it was confirmed to be the picture she had given him before he set sail on The Gambit.

"You're gonna wear that thing out just by looking at it."

The trio looked up and saw, to varying degrees of shock, Slade Wilson sitting across the fire. Although this Slade was not the one they remembered. He had both eyes still and seemed much less homicidally inclined.

"Don't worry, she'll be waiting with flowers for you when you get back." Slade told Oliver who scoffed.

"Doubt it. Remember how I told you I was shipwrecked here? Her sister was with me when the boat went down." Oliver explained.

"Never took you for being the bad boy. You seem to lack the spine." Slade noted.

"It's why I have to get home. To make this right." Oliver said firmly.

"Ollie..." Laurel's emotions were a mix of touched and pity.

"You think you can sleep with your girlfriend's sister and make it right? You're dumber than I thought and that is saying something." Slade said and Thea fought the urge to laugh.

"Well, you don't seem like the kind of guy who accepts apologies, so!" Olive threw his hands up.

"Everyone is in this life for themselves." Slade said matter of factly.

"You learn that in Australian spy school?" Oliver asked sarcastically.

No, I learned that here," Slade said as he sighed, "Do you remember how I told you I had a partner?"

"Yeah." Oliver said slowly.

"Do you remember the man who tortured you?" Slade asked him.

"That-that freak show was your partner?" Oliver asked incredulously.

"His name's Billy Wintergreen." Slade told him.

"Guess you two had a lot in common." Thea said bitterly.

"Our mission was to exiltrate Yao-Fei and find out why Fryers' and his men were so interested in him. But our bird was shot down before we even saw the airstrip." Slade explained.

"That's where I found you." Oliver said and Slade nodded.

"Fryers took us prisoner and asked if we would join him and his men. Billy accepted, I declined. He was the godfather to my son, Joe, and yet he turned his back on me without thinking twice about it. Everybody is in this life for themselves." Slade snarled before he stood up and went for a walk.

"I always thought Slade was just a psychopath...now I'm not so sure." Thea said as she stared after him.

"According to Oliver, he and Slade used to be pretty tight before the Mirakuru happened." Diggle told her.

"I don't think Ollie's here," Laurel said as she looked around, "we should keep moving."

Agreeing, the three walked past Oliver and the scene changed again. They were on a train. Oliver, in his Arrow suit, as aiming his bow and arrow at a man. Behind them, Roy was strapped to the back of the cart.

"Let the kid go," Oliver ordered, and the man shook his head vehemently, "if you kill this kid, he'll never get another opportunity to change. You can give him a second chance!"

"We're the only ones who can save this city, we can't stop now." The man said as he turned to Roy with a gun in his hand.

"We're not the same!" Oliver shouted.

"You've killed people for this city, so have I." The man said.

Oliver nudged his head to the left and the others looked to see what he was looking at Roy was reaching towards a flechette.

"What's the difference between you and me? Emma never got her second chance. You have no idea how lonely it is." The man said as he turned back to Roy, seeing him cutting himself free.

"I think he has some idea." Laurel said softly.

"Joseph, Joseph !" Oliver called out and Joseph turned back to him, "I understand being alone, but that doesn't give you the right to kill people in cold blood."

"He deserves it, just like the gang-bangers who gunned her down. He's no different than them. And now I get to gun him down." Joseph said as he raised his gun at Roy.

"Don't do it!" Oliver cried out as Joseph fired.

Even though she knew Roy was alive and well, Thea couldn't stop the scream of horror that left her mouth. Roy ducked after getting his hands free and Oliver fired. The arrow went into Joseph's chest. Joseph looked over at Oliver before falling dead. Oliver turned and left as Roy pulled himself to his feet.

"Now I get it," Thea said softly as she looked at Roy, "now I get why he was so dead set on finding Ollie."

"He does have that effect on people." Laurel agreed.

"He's not here," Diggle said as he looked around, "Let's go."

the three of them walked down the opposite end of the train, Thea looking over her shoulder at Roy before walking forward. The scene changed once more Oliver, in his Arrow suit with the hood down, was sitting across from an unconscious Diggle, who lied on a med-table. Diggle groaned as he realized what this was. Memory-Diggle sat up and blinked as he absorbed what he was seeing.

"Hey." Oliver said causally.

"Oliver?" Memory-Diggle said before he put the pieces together, "you're that vigilante."

Memory-Diggle took a swing at Oliver but he easily side-stepped the strike.

"Easy Dig, you were poisoned." Oliver told him calmly.

"Son of a bitch." Memory-Diggle growled as he lunged for Oliver again.

Oliver caught the fist and forcibly leaned Memory-Diggle against the med-table. Diggle was starting to get uncomfortable with the looks Laurel and Thea were shooting him.

"I could have taken you anywhere," Oliver said as he let Memory-Diggle go, "I could have taken you home. I brought you here."

"You really did lose your mind on that island." Memory-Diggle snapped.

"Found a few things along the way." Oliver said.

"Like what, archery classes?" Memory-Diggle asked sarcastically.

"Clarity. Starling City is dying. It is being poisoned by a criminal elite who don't care who they hurt as long as they maintain there wealth and power." Oliver told him.

"So what are you gonna do, take 'em all on by your lonesome?" Memory-Diggle asked sarcastically.

"No. I want you to join me." Oliver said.

Thea couldn't stop the giggle that came out of her mouth. At the looks her companions shot her, she smiled.

"Come on, was anyone else not thinking 'Darth Vader?'" Thea asked.

"You're a fellow soldier." Oliver was saying to Memory-Diggle.

"Oliver, you're not a soldier, you're a criminal. And a murderer." Memory-Diggle snapped before storming out.

"In my defense," Diggle said as Laurel and Thea glared at him, "I was in shock. But I admit, not my greatest moment."

"Either way, it doesn't look like he's here either," Laurel noted as she looked around, "where is he?"

"I don't know, but we're just gonna have to keep looking until we find him." Diggle said as they walked forward.

The scene changed once again. They were in a wrecked plane and Slade was screaming As Oliver pulled a bullet out of his arm.

"I'm impressed, you didn't puke." Slade gasped.

"I swallowed it." Oliver said weakly.

"You can untie me now." Slade said and Oliver began to unbind him.

"Why'd you want me to tie you up in the first place?" Oliver asked as he took off his binds.

"A man in pain is unreliable. I was afraid I might kill you. him as he looked at his wound.

"Suddenly, Oliver started laughing. Slade and the others looked over at him confused.

"What?" Slade asked.

"It's just...I'm on an island and my only friend is named Wilson, Oiver chuckled and got some laughs from Thea and Laurel and a smile from Diggle, "so what now?"

"Well, our fire work show should set Fryers back a bit, maybe enough for whoever hired him to call things off."

"Hired him?" Oliver repeated.

"Well, Fryers is a Merc. He follows the money, so he's on this island under someone's employ." Slade explained as he stood.

"What do we do?" Oliver asked.

"Well, for starters, we make sure neither of us dies on this god-forsaken island." Slade told him and Oliver cocked his head to the side.

"I thought you said if we didn't get on the plane, we weren't gonna make it." Oliver said and Slade smiled.

"Well, that dumb kid that I trained, he would never have made it. You?" Slade held out his hand to Oliver and Oliver took it, "you might just have a chance."

"They really were friends." Thea said softly as they watched this.

"Hard to imagine, I know, but they were." Diggle said.

Thea, overwhelmed, turned and walked out of the plane. Diggle and Laurel followed her and they found themselves at the Starling City docks. They three of them were startled by an explosion and they turned to see two figured running away from it. Oliver and Roy looked over at it before they looked at each other.

"You..." Roy trailed off as he looked at Oliver in a new light.

"Yeah." Oliver said awkwardly.

"Last year, you saved me. And I don't mean from the guy who kidnapped me, you saved me. You gave me a purpose." Roy said as he held out to Oliver, which Oliver took.

"We're just getting started." Oliver promised him.

"What is it with him and taking in strays?" Diggle joked and Thea glared at him.

"Roy was never a stray!" Thea shouted and Diggle held up his hands.

"I know. He was always much more than that." Diggle assured her.

 **So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	4. Loss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

The next time the scene changed, the three of them found themselves on a raft. Thea gulped as she saw Robert leaning against the sleeping form of Oliver. Laurel put a hand on Thea's shoulder, though she to found it difficult to see Robert. They watched, curious, as Robert gently pushed Oliver away before pulling out a gun. They watched, stunned, as Robert aimed the gun at the other man in the boat and fired. This jolted Oliver awake and he scrambled as far away from his father as he could.

"Dad?" Oliver asked stunned, confused, and slightly afraid.

"Survive." Robert told him as he put the gun to his head.

"No!" Oliver cried out as Robert pulled the trigger.

Laurel pulled Thea into her arms as the younger woman sobbed into her shoulder. All the while, tears streamed down Laurel's face. Diggle lowered his head, averting his eyes from the horrific scene. Before anyone could do or say anything, the scene changed.

They were in a shop, the same shop where Oliver had tortured the man. Tatsu sat on the floor, crying as she held a young boy in her arms. The door to the shop opened and Oliver and Maseo walked in, dragging a restrained man dressed in a military uniform.

"There's a cure," Maseo told Tatsu as he knelt down next to her, "He knows how to administer it."

"A little help." The man told Oliver, who reluctantly cut his binds.

"Maseo." Tatsu called and Maseo checked the boy.

"He's not breathing. The cure, he needs it now!" Maseo shouted desperately.

Tatsu began speaking in Chinese as she sobbed. Maseo knelt down closer to his son, pleading for him to wake up. Oliver looked away from the scene, unshed tears in his eyes.

"He was dead the moment he was exposed." the man said, causing everyone at look at him.

"But you said-" Oliver began.

"There is no cure." The man told him.

"Then what the hell is that?!" Oliver demanded.

"Insulin, I'm a diabetic." The man told him.

Enraged, Oliver pulled out a gun but stopped. Three red dots appeared on Oliver's chest and everyone tensed.

"I want to thank you for bringing me here, saved me the trouble of tracking you down." The man smirked as he put a cigar in his mouth.

"Okay, this guy deserved what Ollie did to him." Thea said angrily.

"As much as I agree, it's not our place to condone something like that." Laurel told him.

"I know." Thea sighed.

The scene suddenly changed to Lian Yu again. Oliver was standing in front of a woman none of them recognized.

"Tiana, I'm not gonna kill you." Oliver said before she grabbed him y the shirt.

"Then I will kill you, don't you understand?! Please!" She sobbed, "Before I kill whoever is left on this island, before I become worse that Reiter! Please!"

"Please don't ask me to do this." Oliver pleaded with her.

"If you ever cared for me, then you will do this." She said tearfully.

"Alright." Oliver said softly.

"Don't forget your promise." She told him.

"I won't," Oliver said as he brought her in for a hug, "Tiana, I', sorry."

Oliver then threw her head to the side violently and Tiana went limp. Oliver lowered her to the ground and the three could see the look of pain on his face. Thea had tears rolling down her face and Laurel wasn't much better. Diggle lowered his head and closed his eyes, not knowing who this woman was but knowing Oliver must have cared for her. Thea tried to walk over to her brother but the scene changed again.

It was still on Lian Yu but it was night. Oliver, restrained, was being led by a group of men. Behind him, also restrained, were Sara and an Asian woman around Thea's age, maybe a little older. Sara stopped and turned around, facing the man behind her.

"Anthony, you don't have to do this. You got what you wanted, let them go. If you ever cared about me." Sara pleaded.

"But I do care about you Sara...so I won't be the one who chooses to kill you. But he might." Anthony said.

Oliver and the rest looked up in confusion as Sara and the woman were both forced to kneel.

"What are you talking about?" Oliver asked.

"Time to choose Oliver," Anthony explained as he pulled out a pistol and Oliver to was forced to kneel, "who lives and who dies. Because in thirty seconds, I will shoot them both."

"You don't have to do this!" Oliver shouted at him, "You got what you came for! Take it and go!"

"Ten seconds." Anthony said as he turned the pistol on the Asian woman.

"You freaking psychopath!" Oliver shouted.

"History will make that judgement," Anthony paused, "time's up."

He turned the pistol on Sara and Laurel, despite knowing her sister was alive, gasped in fear. Oliver cried out and jumped in front of Sara, using his body as a human shield.

"I guess you made your choice." Anthony said as he turned the gun on the Asian woman.

"No!" Oliver cried out as Anthony fired.

She went down, blood pouring from her head. Oliver stared at her for a few moments, shock and grief etched on his face. Then a roar of rage shook the area and everyone turned to see Slade barged onto the scene. He easily dispatched the guards with inhuman strength and Anthony ran. Oliver and Sara looked at him in shock as Slade spotted the woman. He walked over to her and knelt down next to her, bringing her into his arms.

"Why?" Slade asked.

"I-" Oliver began.

"Ivo just shot her, he didn't say why." Sara interrupted.

"Whoever did this to her will suffer." Slade vowed as he stood up with her in his arms.

"That son of a bitch," Thea hissed and Laurel and Diggle looked over at her, "this is almost exactly what happened when mom died. Slade tried to make Ollie choose between the two of us. You son of a bitch!"

Forgetting this wasn't the real Slade, Thea tried to rush him but went right through him as the scene changed again.

They were in an unknown room. Oliver, the hood on, had an arrow aimed at Ivo.

"I didn't murder her Oliver." Ivo said.

"You shot her in the head!" Oliver shouted.

"I gave you a choice! You chose Sara! You blame me, that's because you can't face your own guilt. I loaded the bullets, yes I pulled the trigger. But you pointed the gun. And you hold yourself responsible." Ivo said.

"Yes. that doesn't mean I won't kill you." Oliver said lowly.

"The question is, what will he do?" Ivo asked as he looked over Oliver's shoulder.

Everyone turned to see a man in a mask standing there. HE took off to reveal Slade's face.

"This is it," Diggle realized, "this is how it happened."

"Is it true?" Slade demanded.

"Slade-" Oliver began.

"Tell him Oliver," Ivo interrupted, "I was angry, like you are. I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Shut up!" Oliver shouted.

"I acted rashly! I told him to choose between Shado and Sara." Ivo shouted.

"Don't listen to him! He is a monster, he will say anything. You know that he will!" Oliver pleaded.

"Tell him I'm lying Oliver." Ivo taunted.

"Grief, Mirakuru, and a skilled manipulator aren't good on a good day. But with Slade...it was always gonna end like this." Diggle said sadly.

Slade walk forward and grabbed Oliver around the neck, lifting him into the air. Even though they knew this wasn't Oliver, their natural instinct to protect their leader kicked in. As the trio rushed at Slade, the scene changed once more.

There were on a ship, watch rushing through. Slade was on the ground, pinned by a piece of debris. Oliver stood above him, an arrow in one hand, a syringe in the other.

"What are you gonna do kid, stick me with the cure? I'll still do it! I'll keep my promise! I'll take away everyone you love! Sara was only the first! Your sister, Laurel, your mother! Sara was only the first, she was only the-" Slade ranted before Oliver put a stop to it.

Diggle, Laurel, and Thea stared at Slade, the arrow sticking out of his eye. Oliver stood above him, looking down at Slade with a blank look.

"I can't imagine how hard that must have been for him." Laurel said softly.

"Now I get it. This is why he feels like he can't be with someone while he's the Green Arrow. It's because of this." Diggle said softly.

Suddenly, there was an explosion and water rushed in. It was impossible to see before it cleared and the scene had changed again.

 **So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	5. Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

"Where the hell are we?" Diggle asked as he looked around the wild party taking place.

"Isn't this Tommy's house? Well, I guess Malcolm's house really." Thea said as she looked around.

"This isn't just Malcolm's house, this is Tommy's twenty fifth-birthday bash." Laurel realized as she looked around.

"But Ollie was gone when that happened." Thea said stunned.

A guy suddenly turned the corner and was immediately followed by someone in a hoodie. The guy was slammed against the wall and a familiar voice spoke up.

"You stay away from Thea Queen." Oliver growled.

"Who the hell do you think you...crap. You're Oliver Queen," the guy realized, "You're supposed to be dead. Crap, people are gonna lose their minds."

"Stay away from my sister." Oliver growled as he shoved the guy back into the wall.

"Oh yeah? How'd you like to actually be dead?" The guy said as he pulled out a knife.

He tried to stab Oliver but Oliver easily subdued him. Oliver whirled around and had the guys neck in a neck lock. With a regretful look, Oliver moved his neck and there was a loud crack. Oliver then lifted the body over his shoulder and threw it over the balcony.

"He killed Jordon." Thea said stunned.

"More importantly, he was in town to kill Jordon," Laurel said just as stunned as Thea, "why wouldn't he try and contact anyone, tell us he was alive?"

"Waller," Diggle said and they turned to him, "Oliver was forcibly in Waller's employ for a while. He was probably here on a mission and he was more use to Waller if the world thought he was dead. You know about Waller, what do you think she would do if anyone found out?"

"Kill them." Thea said softly.

"Hey, he's moving." Laurel said and they followed him.

The scene changed and they were surprised at where they ended up. It was what one pictured when they thought of a house with a white picket fence. A woman around Laurel's age was sitting in a lawn chair next to a young boy who was obviously her son, who was playing with a Flash action figure.

"Samantha?" Laurel said surprised.

"You know her?" Thea asked.

"Yeah, she went to college with me, Tommy, and Ollie." Laurel said not sure what was going on here.

They saw Oliver approach and Samantha stood up like he was a gun wielding psycho. She sent her son back in the house as Oliver walked into the yard.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Oliver asked as she walked off the porch.

"Oliver, I'm not sure what you're trying to accomplish here-"

"I know Samantha," Oliver cut her off firmly, "I know that William is my son."

The other three were stunned by this news. Well, Laurel was stunned and angry, as she quickly realized that this meant Oliver had cheated on her with Samantha.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Oliver demanded angrily.

"Okay, keep your voice down," Samantha said as she walked off the porch, "Your mother told me not to."

"What?" Thea said at the same time as Oliver.

"She offered me a million dollars to tell you I miscarried." Samantha explained.

"My mother was a complicated person but she wouldn't do that." Oliver said firmly.

Samantha sighed and led Oliver inside her house. The other followed them inside and Samantha walked into a room, returning momentarily with a check.

"Here," She handed it to him and Oliver looked down at it stunned, "Never cashed it. I didn't need her money to know I never wanted her around my child."

"Or me around him." Oliver said bitterly.

"So what, he could be just like his dad? Punching out paparazzi and getting young girls knocked up?" Samantha asked as she and Oliver walked into the kitchen.

"Samantha, I'm not that person anymore." Oliver told her.

"I know. You're running for mayor, your mother died, your friend Tommy," Samantha said and Laurel and Thea both flinched, "but can you honestly tell me that your life isn't any less crazy? Can you tell me that William isn't any better off with your world kept away from his?"

"I know I'm being selfish but I want the opportunity to get to know my son and I think a young boy should get the opportunity to know his father." Oliver told her.

"Oliver, he's happy, he's well adjusted. I don't want to run the risk of him getting sucked into your orbit. Which means he can't know you're his father." Samantha told him.

"What!?" Thea exploded, enraged on her brother's behalf.

"And no one else can either. I know that sounds harsh but I'm his mother and I will do whatever I have to to protect him." Samantha told him.

"Samantha, there is someone in my life now. Please don't make me lie to her." Oliver begged.

"You will if you want a relationship with my son. These are my conditions. You've already asked the world of me, I'm just asking the same in return." Samantha told him.

"Okay." Oliver said lowly after a moment.

"He's not gonna fight her?" Laurel asked surprised.

"She is right," Diggle pointed out and they turned to him, "This life...it's very dangerous. Yes, it's unfair to make Oliver lie to Felicity but I can understand why. And it may be unfair to keep this from Felicity but this isn't about her, it's about Oliver. If I found out I had a kid from a previous relationship and the mother made me choose between lying to everyone and seeing my kid, I can't say I wouldn't make the same choice as Oliver."

Samantha began to lead Oliver upstairs and the three followed them. As they did, the scene changed again. Oliver was unsuccessfully fighting against a man who had a gun to him. Suddenly, a sword went through the man's chest. Slade pulled it out and the man went down.

"You had one job to do and you manage to screw up even that," Slade said as he walked over and picked up a radio, "I'm gonna go make sure everything is clear. Stay here and keep the door locked, do not let anyone in except for me. You got that?"

"Yeah." Oliver nodded.

"Here," Slade handed Oliver a pistol, "try not to shoot yourself."

Slade turned and walked out of the room. Oliver put the pistol down and walked over to a phone he spotted. They watched, mesmerized, as Oliver dialed a number. After a few rings, the person on the other line spoke up. Laurel stiffened in shock and Thea and Diggle were also.

"Hello?" Laurel's voice filled the room, "Hello? Is anybody there?"

Oliver opened and closed his mouth but no sound came out. Slade walked in and, seeing what Oliver was doing, sprinted over and ripped out the wires. Oliver was startled and dropped the phone.

"Have you lost your mind? They're going to be monitoring the calls." Slade snapped.

Suddenly, the radio came to life.

"Island tower. This is Skyhawk 801 Foxtrot, we are 700 kilometers southeast of your position. ETA, three hours, 22 minutes, over." A voice over the radio spoke up.

"Island tower," Slade spoke up as he picked up the radio, "Skyhawk 801 Foxtrot. Acknowledged."

They watched as nothing happened. Slade frowned before repeating.

"Of all the creatures that breath and move upon the earth." The voice said and paused.

"The Odyssey." Laurel said.

"What?" Diggle said as he and Thea looked over at her.

"It's a quote from the Odyssey." Laurel explained

"What is that?" Oliver asked.

"It's a challenge code, they're trying to verify our identities," Slade explained before speaking into the radio, "Skyhawk 801 Foxtrot, please repeat."

"Of all the creatures that breath and move upon the earth."

"Wait, I know this," Oliver said excitedly, "they picked the one book I read in college."

"what are you talking about?" Slade demanded.

"It's a quote, from The Odyssey. Of all the creatures that breath and move upon the earth, nothing-nothing is born that is weaker than man." Oliver told Slade.

"Bred, not born. It's bred Ollie." Laurel said in fear even though she knew he was alright.

"Are you sure about this? Because if you're wrong this plane will turn around." Slade snapped.

"I'm positive. Nothing is born that is weaker than man. Say it" Oliver told him and Slade picked up the radio, "Wait! I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's bred. Nothing is bred that is weaker than man."

Laurel released the breath she didn't realize she was holding as Slade did as he was told.

"Roger that, see you in a few hours." Oliver and Slade sighed in relief.

"The Odyssey?" Slade said.

"Yeah. It's a story about a guy trying to get home, so." Oliver shrugged.

"well, after a few days at Langstughl Airbase, you'll be on your way home." Slade told him.

"You sound like you're not coming with me." Oliver noted what they all noticed.

"Oh, I'm coming with you. Right after I order an airstrike on this place. I'm going to send Fryers and his men straight to hell." Slade told him.

"Wait. You can't blow up the island. Yao-Fei is still on the island. He's the whole reason you're here, rescuing him is your mission." Oliver said heatedly.

"Well the mission has changed. Edward Fryers is a mercenary and he is not on this island by mistake. He has plans for Lian Yu and they involve Yao-Fei. Whatever they are, they must end." Slade sneered.

"Yao-Fei saved my life." Oliver said simply.

"That is your debt to repay, not mine." Slade told him.

Oliver nodded and began to walk past Slade. Slade reached out and grabbed Oliver's arm, preventing him from going any further.

"Where are you going?" Slade demanded and Oliver yanked his arm back.

"All my life, all I have ever thought about is myself. I took my family for granted, I betrayed people that I loved. And I'm not gonna be that person anymore. I can't leave Yao-Fei here to die. I won't." Oliver told him firmly.

"Our plane leaves in three hours. If you and your friend are not on it, I'm going to leave without you." Slade warned him.

Oliver nodded as he turned and began walking away. He paused at the doorway and turned back to Slade.

"If I don't make it back in time and you leave...I want you to call my family." Oliver told him.

"Sure kid." Slade nodded.

Oliver turned and walked out. As the others, still processing this, turned to follow, something happened.

The room seemed to shake and something appeared out of the shadows. It was a man who seemed entirely made of shadows. It let out an inhuman shriek and lunged for them.

 **So, what do you think? Please leave any thoughts or comments in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	6. failures

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

Diggle was thrown on his back, the shadow man on top of him. It shrieked inhumanly at Diggle as he tried unsuccessfully to get it off him. Laurel and Thea sprang into action, grabbing the shadow man by either arm and yanking it off Diggle. The shadow man flies away from them and then, to everyone's shock, a sword went through the shadow man's chest. It shrieked in pain before the sword was removed and it went down.

"Well, that was exciting." Slade said as he put his sword away.

"Wait, you can see us?" Laurel asked surprised.

"Yes." Slade nodded.

"So wait, are you him?" Thea asked surprised.

"No. I am a guardian of sorts; I am a representation of the Slade Wilson that Oliver once knew. I defend against any attacks that target Oliver's mind." Slade explained.

"What was that thing?" Diggle demanded.

"You are looking for Oliver. There are forces in here that don't want that to happen, that was one of them. Now hurry along, you need to find him." Slade told them.

Not needing to be told twice, the three walked out the door. As they did, the scene changed. They were on a mountain and Oliver and Ra's al Ghul, both shirtless, were fighting with swords. Oliver wasn't doing very well, as Ra's kicked him to the ground. Oliver quickly jumped back up and reentered the fight however Ra's made a flesh wound on his wrist. Oliver cried out in pain before whirling around and crossing blades with Ra's once more. Hover, Ra's quickly gained the upper hand once more and held his sword at Oliver's throat.

"You should take pride," Ra's said as he led Oliver over to the edge, "you lasted longer than most."

A few feet away from the cliff, Oliver knocked the sword out of Ra's hand and it went over the cliff. Oliver tried to bring his sword down but Ra's quickly got of the way. Ra's stood up and grabbed Oliver's blade before elbowing Oliver in the throat. Ra's then snatched Oliver's sword out of his hand hit Oliver in the side with the sword, forcing Oliver to his knees.

"Don't be afraid my son," Ra's said as he stood over Oliver, "eventually, death comes for us all, we can only evade it for so long. Consider this an honorable exit."

Ra's then plunged the sword into Oliver's chest. Thea screamed in horror, Laurel gasped and Diggle felt like he was just punched in the gut. He also felt the extreme guilt as he realized what jerks he, Felicity, and Roy had been to Oliver about working with Malcolm when he know saw there really was no other option. Ra's said something in Arabic before kicking Oliver off the cliff. Ra's then plunged the sword into the side of the mountain and walked off. The trio was too stunned to react, simply staring in shock.

"My god…is this why he went missing around Christmas?" Thea asked.

"Yeah. He made light of it but…" Diggle trailed off.

"We-we should keep moving," Laurel trying to get her emotions under control, "he's not here. And we don't want to run into anymore of those creatures."

Nodding silently, the trio started to walk away from the scene when the scene changed once more. They were on a rooftop, Oliver and Malcolm were fighting. Oliver was on his knees as Malcolm had him in a chokehold.

"Don't worry, your mother and sister will join you soon." Malcolm hissed in Oliver's ear. This was obviously the wrong thing to say, as Oliver found and arrow near him. Oliver, after some effort and, to Laurel and Thea's shock, stabbed it completely through him and into Malcolm. Malcolm cried out in pain as he let Oliver go as Oliver continued to push the arrow into Malcolm.

"Thank you for teaching me what I'm fighting for," Oliver said as he stood up shakily, "but my father taught me how."

As Malcolm attempted to stand up, Oliver slugged him in the face, sending him to the ground. Laurel smirked at this as Memory-Diggle walked up next to Oliver. Oliver breathed heavily for a moment, his breathing the only sound on the rooftop.

"It's over." Oliver said and Malcolm laughed haughtily.

"If I've learned anything in my years as a successful business man, it's…redundancy." Malcolm said before he fell face first onto the roof.

"Felicity…there's another device, there's two of them." Oliver said grimly.

Almost as soon as he finished speaking, they saw the destruction in The Glades as the device went off. As Thea, Diggle, and Laurel walked up next to Oliver and Memory-Diggle, there was a flash as the scene changed.

Oliver, Moira, and Memory-Thea were in a clearing, all bound. Slade was there, behind Moira and Memory-Thea.

"No, not this." Thea pleaded as she realized what was about to happen.

"Let me make the right choice now. Kill me," Oliver said and Moira and Thea immediately protested, "Kill me, please!"

"I am killing you Oliver. Only more slowly than you imagine." Slade said as he took out a pistol.

"No, please." Oliver begged.

"Choose." Slade ordered.

"No." Oliver begged.

"Choose." Slade repeated more firmly.

"Don't." Oliver begged.

"Choose!" Slade roared.

"No! No!" Oliver said.

Moira started to rise and had everyone's attention. Thea started to whimper and Laurel put a hand on her shoulder, hoping to offer comfort.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Oliver asked.

"There's only one way this night can end." Moira said tearfully.

"No." Memory-Thea begged.

"We both know that," Moira said as she turned around and faced Slade, "don't we, Mr. Wilson?"

"Mom." Oliver begged.

"Both my children will live." Moira began.

"Mom what are you doing?" Thea asked tearfully.

"Thea I love you," Moira said as Slade raised the pistol and aimed at Moira's head, "close your eyes baby!"

"No!" Oliver shouted.

"You possess true courage," Slade lowered the gun and turned away from Moira, "I am truly sorry…that you did not pass that on to your son."

Slade whirled and stabbed a sword through Moira's chest. Both Theas cried out and Oliver fell on his side. Slade removed the sword and Moira fell to the ground, her eyes glassy. Laurel wrapped Thea in a hug, the younger woman sobbing hysterically as Diggle lowered his head. None of them noticed until Diggle raised his head that the scene had changed once more.

 **So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	7. Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

 **I would like tp personally thank Phillip363 for his help with the memories for this chapter.**

The three looked at the scene. Oliver was in a forest clearing, Shado standing next to him. It appeared that Shado was trying to teach Oliver how to shoot the bow. Suddenly, the two looked at each other and stared at each other before they kissed. Laurel looked away, not prepared for the stab of hurt that shot through her. Unexpectedly, Oliver pulled back.

"You're right," Shado said as she turned back to focus on teaching him, "this is definitely not the time or place-"

"It's not that, it's just there's, uh, someone," Oliver said and Laurel looked back up sharply as everyone stared at Oliver, "and it's a mile past complicated…but I can't."

"Does she know how much you love her?" Shado wondered.

"I suspect right now she doesn't…but as soon as I'm home she will." Oliver vowed.

The trio stared at Oliver stunned, no doubt who the 'someone' was. Thea and Diggle looked over at Laurel to see her reaction. Laurel open and closed her mouth but no sound came out. Before she could begin to wrap her head around this, the scene changed.

They were in a cavern this time. Oliver was kneeling on the ground, Tiana standing not far from him.

"You're right, this island changed you," Tiana said as Oliver wrapped something, "do you still look at your picture?"

The others had no idea what she was talking about until Oliver pulled out something. He handed Tiana the picture of Laurel they had seen earlier, though it was more worn now.

"She's beautiful." Tiana said as she handed Oliver the picture back.

"Her name is Laurel Lance and she was my…home before all of this," Oliver said as he took the picture, "I don't know what she would think of the man I've become."

"If I don't make it, you will go Russia and tell my parents what happened to me. And if you don't make it, I will find your Laurel and tell her how you saved us all," Tiana said as she held out a hand to Oliver, "deal?"

"Deal." Oliver said as he took her hand.

Oliver stood up as the scene changed once more. They were in Queen Mansion; Oliver was sitting on the couch, watching TV. Suddenly, Sara came down the stairs and walked into the room, Oliver looking over at her as she walked in.

"Can't sleep?" Oliver asked as he sat cross legged on the couch, offering her a seat.

"I don't do well with my eyes closed," Sara said and Oliver nodded, "thanks for letting me stay here, I know you have a lot going on with your mom."

"Thea's mostly staying with her boyfriend, so you don't have to worry about anyone finding out you're back." Oliver assured her.

"Thanks for understanding." Sara thanked him.

"I don't understand." Oliver disagreed.

"And he speaks sense." Laurel mumbled.

"Not a day goes by where your family doesn't miss you." Oliver told Sara.

"Yeah, how do you know?" Sara asked as she leaned against the doorframe.

"Because I missed you." Oliver said and they shared a moment as they gazed at each other.

"Please tell me I'm not here to watch my brother make out with people." Thea groaned.

As if in answer, the scene changed once more. They were in a river, though they couldn't feel the water. Oliver and Shado were standing not far from them, Oliver's hands in the river.

"I just feel like this island is…turning me into something terrible." Oliver told Shado.

Shado reached into the lake and then brought her water laced hands over Oliver's face.

"No island can make you something you're not." Shado told him.

"So I've always been a killer?" Oliver asked glumly.

"Everyone has a demon inside them. The 'Dao de Jing' recognizes the Yin and the Yang. Opposing forces inside all of us. Darkness and light, the killer….and the hero." Shado said as she put a hand to Oliver's face.

"I see what Slade saw in her." Diggle said softly with Thea and Laurel silently nodding.

"Oh god," Thea covers her eyes as Oliver and Shado begin undressing, "take me back to the kissing, make it stop!"

"Uh, I think you got your wish." Diggle told her.

Thea uncovers her eyes to see the scene has changed again. They were in the original lair; Sara was there as Oliver came down, dressed in his Arrow suit.

"I don't know what to do. He's too far ahead; he's spent years planning this. He knows everything about me and I…I don't know how to stop him." Oliver confessed.

"You start by letting people help you." Sara said as she walked over to him.

"He's gonna come after you. You're alive…because Shado isn't." Oliver said dismayed.

"Then do you really think it'll make a difference whether or not we're together?" Sara asked him.

Oliver sighed and looked down. Sara walked over to him and put her hands on either side of his face.

"Let him come. I'm not the same girl you knew on the island, I'm not that easy to kill" Sara told him and he looked up, "together?"

"Together." Oliver agreed finally.

Sara hugged him and Oliver wrapped his arms around her. The viewers all watched, actually touched by the scene. Sara couldn't help but feel that Sara supported her brother in a way that Felicity never had. Diggle, who had thought the relationship was just a snap decision, could now see that it was genuine love. Laurel, who thought it was just a fling, likewise had her eyes opened. Before anyone could say something, the scene changed again.

They were back in Queen Mansion. Oliver was walking down the stairs to meet Laurel on the ground floor.

"Oliver, I'm trying not to think that our history is repeating, that you're scared again." Memory-Laurel told him.

"No, that's not it." Oliver assured her.

"Then will you tell me what's going on with you?" Laurel asked.

"There are…so many things I wanted to tell you for so long. I never told you what happened to me on the island." Oliver said as he reached her.

"Now I can see why." Laurel muttered.

"It's okay, I can see that it changed you." Memory-Laurel told him.

"No, it didn't," Oliver said and everyone but Laurel looked at him like he was crazy, "Those five years didn't change me, they just scraped away everything that wasn't and revealed the person I always was. Which is the person you always saw. And I don't know why you saw it but you did. Nobody in my life is who I thought they were, except you." Oliver said before he leaned down and kissed her.

"This was the day of The Undertaking…he didn't think he was gonna make it, did he?" Laurel demanded ass he looked over at Diggle.

"No." Diggle shook his head sadly.

"What a load of crap. We all know the island changed him." Thea scoffed.

"Well, there is some truth to that," Laurel admitted and Diggle and Thea both looked at her, "the island did changed him but it also brought his true self to the surface. It brought to the surface the version of himself that I always knew he could be…I just wish he didn't have to suffer to be that version of himself."

 **So, what do you think? Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	8. Tommy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

The scene changed again. Oliver was alone in another part of the mansion, holding a picture frame. Looking over his shoulder, Team Arrow could see that it was a picture of Robert with a younger Oliver. The door behind Oliver opened and Thea and Laurel couldn't contain their gasp at who walked in.

"What I tell you? Yachts suck."

"Tommy Merlyn." Oliver grinned as he turned around.

"I missed you buddy." Tommy said as they hugged.

Laurel and Thea watched the scene with sad, forlorn faces. Before they could even process this, the scene changed. They were in a hallway, Oliver and Tommy stood face to face. Judging by the looks on their faces, it wasn't a good moment.

"I-I know you have a lot of questions." Oliver said.

"Yeah. But for now, just the one," Tommy said as he turned to Oliver, "were you ever gonna tell me?"

"No." Oliver said honestly.

Tommy nodded before walking passed Oliver without a word.

"So, this was right around the time Tommy first found out right?" Laurel guessed.

"Yeah. He didn't take it well." Diggle remembered.

"That's stating the obvious." Laurel said, surprised by Tommy's animosity.

Before they could discuss it further, the scene changed. They were in an office at Queen Consolidated. Oliver, Felicity, and Memory Diggle were talking as they walked in.

"You could have stopped those guys." Felicity told Oliver.

"Not without giving Isabel Rochev and The Hoods a pretty good idea what I'm capable of." Oliver pointed out.

"I think what Felicity is wondering is if you avoided taking on The Hoods. And she's not the only one wondering." Memory-Diggle said pointedly.

"I told you, I did not come back to be a vigilante!" Oliver shouted as he whirled around.

"But they came after you Oliver; you could have taken them out." Memory-Diggle said.

"No, I couldn't Diggle," Oliver said through gritted teeth, "look, there is a part of being The Hood that neither one of you are considering: the body count."

"And, excuse me for saying this, so what? Since when do you care?" Felicity demanded.

"Since Tommy." Memory-Diggle realized and Felicity simmered down.

"After he found out I was The Hood, do you know what Tommy called me? A murderer. And he was right. My best friend died thinking I was a murder and anyone that I kill, dishonors his memory." Oliver said firmly.

"So don't. It's not you've killed every guy you've faced." Felicity pointed out.

"I could've. Because when I put on the hood, its kill or be killed. That is what kept me alive. It's why I should've stayed on the island." Oliver said as he moved past them.

Is that where you're going now?" Felicity asked.

"If you two won't help me save my company, then I'll find someone who will." Oliver called back as he walked out.

"He really does blame himself for everything, doesn't he?" Thea said as they moved to follow him.

"It's his super power: Guilt Arrow." Diggle said as they exited the room after Oliver.

As they did, the scene changed once more. They were in a warehouse, Oliver was on the ground in his Arrow suit. A man in a skull mask was standing next to a passed out Roy, who had tears of blood streaming down his face.

"Another failure." The man in the skull mask said.

"Get up."

Oliver looked up as the others looked to where the voice came from. To their shock, Tommy stood in front of Oliver.

"John, what…" Laurel trailed off, stunned.

"Oliver, he'd been having some psychological stuff going on, he was seeing ghosts, people from his past. He never mentioned Tommy." Diggle said just as stunned as her.

"Tommy." Oliver breathed as Tommy knelt down in front of him.

"You're not gonna die down here Ollie." Tommy told him firmly.

"Tommy, I'm sorry. I let you die." Oliver apologized.

"You didn't let me die Ollie, you fought to save me. Because that's what you do, what you have always done. You fight to survive. I know I called you a murderer, but you are not. You are a HERO. You beat the island; you beat my father, so fight Oliver. Get up, and fight back." Tommy told him before vanishing.

"Even beyond the grave, he still helped him." Laurel smiled slightly.

"Kill him." The man in the skull mask ordered.

They watched as, with renewed spirit, Oliver stood up and began fighting a bald man. Oliver pushed him back next to a chemical tank. Jumping back, Oliver notched an arrow before firing. Hitting the tank, it exploded, the bald man screaming as chemicals sprayed on him. Parts of the building came down and the scene changed.

Oliver, in his arrow suit, was inside a destroyed building, looking for something. He found it. The others were stunned to see Tommy, buried under slabs of concrete, his head the only thing visible.

"No." Laurel said as they realized what this was.

"You're gonna be fine." Oliver said as he began moving the concrete.

"Another thing…we're gonna have to disagree on." Tommy managed.

Oliver moved the last of the concrete and stared at Tommy's chest. Thea whimpered as they saw the piece of rebar sticking out of Tommy's chest.

"Tommy…" Oliver trailed off.

"Is-is Laurel safe?" Tommy asked and Laurel muffled her sob behind a hand.

"Yeah, you got her out. She's safe. You saved her. Listen, I'm gonna get you out of here, you're gonna be fine." Oliver insisted as he tried to get the rebar off Tommy without injuring him further.

"Stop," Tommy said and Oliver looked down at him, "I'm sorry."

"No." Oliver said in denial.

"I was angry and I was jealous. I am my father." Tommy said forlornly.

"No, no you're not." Oliver insisted.

"Did you kill him?" Tommy asked.

"…No." Oliver said.

"Well, at least he had the decency to lie." Laurel said brokenly.

"Thank you." Tommy said before the light left his eyes and his head fell to the side.

Laurel and Thea grabbed each other as they cried. Diggle lowered his head in sadness as Oliver called for Tommy.

"It should have been me. Open your eyes Tommy! Open your eyes." Oliver cried.

"It should have been me."

Startled, Team Arrow whirled around to see a second Oliver. His eyes were glazed over and he was rocking back and forth.

"It should have been me. It should have been me." Oliver repeated like a prayer.

 **So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	9. Oliver

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

"It should have been me." Oliver said as he stood up, a glazed look on his face.

"Ollie." Laurel said, still stunned by what she was seeing.

"I should have figured there would be more than one device," Oliver said as he walked past them and over to his past self and Tommy, "Tommy is dead because of me, I have to live with that. It should have been me, not him…maybe I should just be dead…just be gone."

"You wish that it had been you instead of Tommy…you really wish that you had died…you want to die." Diggle realized and Oliver silently nodded.

"If you're trying to get yourself killed, you have another thing coming!" Thea snapped as she stormed over to her brother.

"What have I done that's made a difference? Tommy and mom are dead, Roy and Sara are gone, the city is falling apart, despite my best efforts. I have failed this city. My life amounts to nothing but failure and death." Oliver said in self-loathing.

"You haven't failed Ollie," Laurel said and he looked over at her, the glazed look fading a little, "you stopped the Glades from being completely destroyed, minimized the damage and lives lost by half. You stopped the siege, you stopped Ra's' bio attack, and you will stop Darhk. You have saved more people in this city than we can count."

"And even if that weren't true, we still need you," Diggle said as he gestured to the three of them, "we love you and we still need you. Felicity still needs you. But most of all, your son needs his father."

"Wh-how…" Oliver was too stunned to get the words out.

"It doesn't matter how we know but we know," Thea said as she held a hand out to her brother, "if you won't live for us or Felicity…then live for William. Live so that you can see your son again."

Oliver was silent and his team stared at him, hoping desperately that they had gotten through to him. Then Oliver reached out and took his sister's hand. They all smiled before they was an explosion.

Diggle, Laurel, and Thea opened their eyes with simultaneous gasps of breath. Constantine and Felicity were looking at them as they stared down at Oliver, who appeared unchanged.

"How long were we gone?" Laurel demanded.

"You only closed your eyes for a second." Constantine told her sounding perplexed.

Suddenly, Oliver shot up with a gasp, breathing heavily. Thea was by his side in a moment, looking at him concerned.

"You alright there mate?" Constantine said as he knelt down next to Oliver.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Oliver said out of breath as he exchanged glances with Thea, Laurel, and Diggle.

 **So, next chapter will be the final chapter that will deal with the aftereffects. So, you know the drill. Leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	10. The end

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

 **So, here is the final chapter. I'm sorry if it sucks, I really struggled with this chapter and I am going through some personal stuff right now that left me not feeling real inspired to write. Frankly, I'm surprised I even wrote this.**

 **Anyway, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. I could not have done it without your support. I hope you enjoyed the ride.**

It had been a few days since Oliver had awakened and things had changed. Oliver had pulled away from the rest of the team and Felicity had admitted that Oliver no longer came to bed with her and he was already up when she woke up. Felicity had even asked what they had seen in his mind but no one had answered her. Diggle had briefly been tempted until he saw the glares Laurel and Thea shot him. What they had seen was not Felicity's business. If Oliver wanted her to know, he would tell her.

Oliver's campaign office

Afternoon

Oliver was doing some paperwork when he heard the door to his office open. Oliver looked up to see Laurel standing in the doorway, a brown paper bag in her hand.

"Is everything all right?" Oliver asked as Laurel closed the door.

"You've been distant since…it happened." Laurel noted as she walked over.

"Well, it's not every day all my secrets are put on display for those closest to me to see." Oliver said dryly.

"So this about your dirty laundry being aired? Ollie, none of us care." Laurel said as he relaxed but not completely.

"I thought I could be that person…who doesn't keep secrets from those he loves. But it's who I am; it's what those five years turned me into. I can't change, even if I want to." Oliver admitted, finally coming out with what had been bothering him.

"Then don't, be who you are. If people," Laurel paused and they both knew who she was really talking about, "can't accept that, then they don't deserve you."

"Thank you," Oliver smiled slightly before frowning, "Laurel, about William-"

"I won't say anything, neither will John or Thea." Laurel assured him.

"I know. But…I'm sorry you had to find out that way. That wasn't how I wanted you to find out." Oliver told her.

"How did you want you want me to find out?" Laurel asked curiously.

"Well, I was gonna sit you down the moment Samantha agreed to let me tell the people in my life. You would've been first; you were the first person who deserved to know. I would've told you, as gently as possible, that I had cheated on you with Samantha. I would've told you that I have a son with her that I never knew about until recently. Then I would've told you that I was sorry. Sorry I betrayed you, sorry that I hurt you, but I wasn't sorry it happened. Because then I wouldn't have my son. He may not know I'm his father, but he is still the best thing to ever happen to me." Oliver told her gently.

"Okay." Laurel said not completely satisfied but understanding enough.

"What's in the bag?" Oliver suddenly and Laurel grinned.

"Big Belly Burger. You want some?" Laurel asked and Oliver laughed.

"Yeah." Oliver said.

Laurel sat down in the chair in front of his desk and put the bag down, getting out the food and Oliver, content for the first time since he had awakened, laughed as he and Laurel had lunch.

 **So, what do you think? Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


End file.
